Marcello Salazar
| birth_place = Rio De Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Submission Grappling, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Texas, USA | team = Brazilian Top Team | rank = Black Belt in BJJ | yearsactive = | mmawins = 7 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 2 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Marcello Salazar Bergo (born March 27, 1981 in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil) is a Brazilian mixed martial arts fighter. He is a member of the Brazilian Top Team, and is currently a full time instructor at Alive MMA in San Antonio, Texas. Biography Marcello Salazar Bergo was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, on March 27th of 1981 to Silvia Helena Mousinho, of Portuguese ancestry and Victor Salazar Bergo, of Italian ancestry. At the age of 8, Marcello learned Brazilian Jiu Jitsu from Coach Juarez Soares, a methodological specialist in training children. In 2004, Marcello Salazar received his black belt at the age of 24 from Brazilian Top Team founders and head coach Murilo Bustamante and Mario Sperry whom received their black belts from the legendary Carlson Gracie. After conquering various national and international titles in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, and over 300 submission grappling and wrestling matches to his credit, Marcello made the decision to undertake and compete in MMA. His professional MMA record currently stands at 7 wins and only 1 loss, and avenged that loss in a rematch. For fun and entertainment he surf with friends; playing chess with members of his family, traveling with his wife and daughter, and reading political science articles and books in his spare time. Mixed Martial Arts Career In his last fight he avenged his only professional loss after defeating Alex Cook at the IFL World Grand Prix Finals. The fight went all 3, 4 minute rounds ending in a Unanimous Decision in favor of Salazar. Marcello dominated the entire fight with relentless takedowns and GnP. But was unable to finish the fight. Marcello has dedicated himself to and represented the Brazilian Top Team with major international success. Marcello has won the Brazilian and Rio de Janeiro State Championships of Jiu Jitsu, the European Submission Wrestling Championship, and—three times—the Brazilian Circuit Championship of Submission Wrestling. He represented Brazil on their Olympic Free Style and Greco Roman Wrestling Teams. Three times he was the Brazilian National Champion of Greco Roman Wrestling; four times the Free Style Wrestling Champion. And in the US, he has won the American Nationals NO-GI in 2008, and took 3rd in the World Championships in 2008. He was undefeated in MMA as an Amateur, and, as a Professional Fighter, he has lost only once— and avenged that loss in a rematch. He has also competed in a 8 man tournament where he finished all three of his fights by submission in the first round to win the tournament. The event was held on September 23, 2006 in Foz do Iguacu, Brazil, under the International Challenge Championship ICC banner. Sport Accomplishments (Marcello often competes at 82 & 88 kg) BJJ and Grappling *ADCC PRO North American BJJ Championship Gi 2009 (ADCC) - First Place *World Grappling Championship Gi 2008 (FILA) - First Place *World Grappling Championship No Gi 2008 (FILA) - Second Place *World BJJ Championship No Gi 2008 (IBJJF) - Third Place *Pan American BJJ Championship No Gi 2008 (IBJJF) - Third Place *American BJJ Championship No Gi 2008 (USBJJF) - First Place *North American Grappling Championship No Gi 2008 (NAGA) - First Place *European Grappling Championship No Gi 2006 (FFG) - First Place *Brazilian Grappling Circuit No Gi 2004 / 2005 (SETE/RJ) - First Place *Abu Dhabi Trials No Gi 2004 (ADCC) - First Place *BJJ Championship Gi 1999 (CBJJ) - Third Place *RJ State BJJ Championship Gi 1999 (FJJ/RJ) - First Place *BJJ Championship Gi 1998 (CBJJ) - First Place 1. ADCC (Abu Dhabi Combat Club) 2. FILA (Fédération Internationale des Luttes Associées) 3. IBJJF (International Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Federation) 4. USBJJF (United States Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Federation) 5. NAGA (North American Grappling Associations) 6. FFG (Fédération Françoise de Grappling) 7. SETE/RJ (Secretaria Estadual de Turismo e Esporte do Rio de Janeiro) 8. CBJJ (Confederação Brasileira de Jiu Jitsu) 9. FJJ/RJ (Federação de Jiu Jitsu do Rio de Janeiro) Wrestling *RJ State Freestyle Championship 2004 / 2005 / 2006 (LWERJ) - First Place *RJ State Greco Roman Championship 2004 / 2005 / 2006 (LWERJ) - First Place *Greco Roman Olympic Circuit 2003 (COB) - First Place *Freestyle Olympic Circuit 2003 (COB) - First Place *Brazilian Greco Roman Championship 2003 (CBLA) - First Place *Brazilian Freestyle Championship 2002 / 2003 (CBLA) - First Place *Brazilian Freestyle Jr Championship 2001 (CBLA) - First Place *RJ Greco Roman Championship 2001 (FLOAERJ) - First Place *RJ Freestyle Championship 2001 (FLOAERJ) - First Place 1. LWERJ (Liga de Wrestling do Estado do Rio de Janeiro) 2. COB (Comitê Olímpico Brasileiro) 3. CBLA (Confederação Brasileira de lutas Associadas) 4. FLOAERJ (Federação de Lutas Olímpicas e Associadas do Estado do Rio de Janeiro) MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) *World Grand Prix Finals 2007 (IFL) - Winner *Shoot Revolution 2007 - Winner *Eight Men Grand Prix 2006 (ICC) - Winner Three Times *Staredown City 2006 - Winner *Conquista Fight 2003 - Winner 1. IFL (International Fight League) 2. ICC (International Challenge Championship) Mixed martial arts record |- | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- | Win | Alex Cook | Decision (Unanimous) | IFL - World Grand Prix Finals 2007 | 12/29/2007 | 3 | 4:00 |- | Win | Renato Gabardi | Submission (Heel Hook) | Shoot: Revolution | 1/13/2007 | 1 | 2:58 |- | Win | Ruan Castil | Submission (Keylock) | International Challenge Championship | 9/23/2006 | 1 | 4:19 |- | Win | Rubens Zanatta | Submission (Ankle Lock) | International Challenge Championship | 9/23/2006 | 1 | 3:54 |- | Win | Rodrigo Almeida | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | International Challenge Championship | 9/23/2006 | 1 | 3:14 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw | Paul Jenkins | Draw | CWFC - Showdown | 9/16/2006 | 3 | 5:00 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw | Karl Amoussou | Draw | Championnat D'Europe | 5/6/2006 | 2 | N/A |- | Loss | Alex Cook | TKO | CWFC - Strike Force 5 | 3/25/2006 | 2 | 3:02 |- | Win | Xander Nel | Submission (Kimura) | Staredown City | 2/5/2006 | 1 | 0:56 |- | Win | Alexandre Lima | Decision (Split) | Conquista Fight 1 | 12/20/2003 | 3 | 5:00 |- Personal Life Marcello has an older brother and a twin sister. Marcello Salazar married Larissa Weber Gruenzner. In 2008, their daughter, Katarina Gruenzner Bergo, was born in Portland, Oregon (USA). In 2007, Marcello Salazar earned a Bachelor's Degree in History from UGF University, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. External links * http://www.sherdog.com/fighter/Marcello-Salazar-9349 * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXQxajM33iw Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu